Sluch River (Ukraine)
| source1_elevation = | discharge1_avg = | basin_size = }} The Sluch or Southern Sluch ( , , , ) is a river, a right tributary of the Horyn River, which flows through Ukraine. It has a length of 451 km and a drainage basin of 13,800 km². The Sluch river takes its source in the Ukrainian province of Khmelnytskyi, and then flows through the Zhytomyr and Rivne oblasts, and flows briefly along the Ukrainian-Belarusian border before finally emptying into the Horyn. Cities and towns located on the Sluch river include: Novohrad-Volynskyi, Berezne, and Sarny. Geography Slugs near Gubkov Starts at the Podolsk hill; It flows from a small lake near the village of Chervony Sluch of Galchynetska village council of Theophyll district of the Khmelnytsky region. In the lower reaches in the Polis lowland. First, it flows east, then gradually returns to the north, then to the northwest, and from the city of Sarny - again to the north. Falls to Gorin, south of Velyun village. The main tributaries are Hikopot, Osir, Khomor, Smilka, Cerem, Korchik, Stavi, Serehovka, Yazvinka, Mikhailovka (left), Rudnya (Lubyanka), Tya, Tyukelivka, Popivka, Bober, Polychnaya, Tustal (right). Large settlements on the Cases: Krasilov, Starokonstantinov, Lyubar, Miropol, Pershotravensk, Baranovka, Rogachev, Novograd-Volynsky, Berezne, Sarny. Ichthyofauna The Ichthyofauna of the river is represented by 37 species of cyclostomes and fish, the largest number of species occurs near the village Marinin of Bereznovsky district (36 species). According to the Red Data Book of Ukraine, the conservation status of the ichthyofauna of the river is ordinary Leuciscus leuciscus, Linnaeus, Carassius carassius, Linnaeus and Lota lota, Linnaeus in the vulnerable category, as well as Russian albino (Alburnoides rossicus, Berg, 1924), lobster gulls (Eupallasella percnurus, Pallas, 1814), Drenier's Marsh (Barbus borysthenicus, Dybowski, 1862), Gymnochepus acerinus, Gueldenstaedt, 1774, Ukrainian Minogue (Eudontomyzon mariae, Berg, 1931) in the category fading The most numerous species are pike, gossip, redhead, verkhovka, ploskryk, beetle, wild boar, perch. Interesting Facts Along the Cases in Zhytomyr oblast, on the 120th kilometer there is the Novograd-Volynskyi "Stalin's Line", built in 1932-1939. The most famous place of this church is the Gul Mine, located in the village of Gulsk. In April 2012, the small planet No. 251001 was named Sluch in honor of the river. Ecological catastrophe April 14, 2016, in connection with the catastrophic environmental situation - the pollution of an unknown substance of the Khomor and Sluch rivers, which led to the mass death of living organisms: fish, crayfish and others - was banned the use of water from rivers, watering cattle, discharge to the rivers of the feathered bird, fish and crayfish. 2 Notes Top ↑ Goryev LM, Peleshenko VI, Khilchevsky V.K. Hydrochemistry of Ukraine. K .: Higher school, 1995. - 307 pp. Top ↑ http://baranivkarda.org.ua/index.php/novyny/2800-uvaha-zabrudnena-voda Sources The wikisie has multimedia data on the subject: Sluch (tributary of Gorin) Geographical Encyclopedia of Ukraine: 3 t. / Editorial Board: O. M. Marinych (repl. Ed.) And others. - K.: "Ukrainian Soviet Encyclopedia" by them. M.P. Bazhana, 1989. Ichthyofauna cadastre of the Rivne region / Grohovskaya Yu.R., Volovik G.P., Konontsev S.V. and others; Ed. Moshinsky V. S. and Grohovskaya Yu. R. - Rivne: Doka-center, 2012. - 200 p Category:Rivers of Rivne Oblast Category:Rivers of Khmelnytskyi Oblast Category:Rivers of Zhytomyr Oblast